The present invention relates to a motor vehicle whose motor is supplied continuously or in alternative manner by a battery that provides electric power. The present invention therefore relates to electric-motor vehicles and to hybrid-motor vehicles.
The document US 2005274556 A1 describes a motor vehicle whose motor may be supplied by a battery. This battery is fixed to the vehicle structure at a housing disposed underneath the passenger compartment, between the front and rear wheels of the vehicle. The battery may be installed in or removed from the structure by a horizontal sliding movement, in the manner of a drawer.
The document JP 2003237456 A1 describes a motor vehicle of the truck type, which has a structure that supports a driver's cab and which extends behind the cab. The motor of this vehicle may be supplied by a battery housed in a container. The container is fixed to the structure by way of a receiving element, integral with the structure and which contains a frame formed by elements that are longitudinal and transverse relative to the structure. The container is disposed on this frame, situated behind the cab. Installation of the container on the frame is achieved by a vertical downward movement. The container is maintained in suspension above the frame, or in other words above the structure, then lowered toward this structure in order to be deposited on the frame. Removal of the battery takes place in the following manner: the container has extensible feet, which may be braced on the ground, on each side of the vehicle. When the feet are extended, the container is raised above the structure, which makes it possible to disconnect it electrically from the structure. The structure is then displaced horizontally, beyond the underside of the container. The latter remains on its feet, above the ground.
This vertical installation and removal movement is practical, but may be employed only for a vehicle having a structure equipped with a receiving element accessible from above the vehicle. Since the battery may be extremely heavy, it is necessary to provide appropriate gear for its installation, its removal and subsequent handling.